Captain America Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Herr Snupp Other Characters: * Baxter Munitons * John L. Green * Business men ** George ** Mort * Locations: * Unknown Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ivan the Terrible | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Inker2_2 = Jack Kirby | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Ivan the Terrible Other Characters: * Peter Ross, the king * , daughter of the king Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Case of the Fake Money Friends | Writer3_1 = Joe Simon | Writer3_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler3_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Unnamed leader from unnamed gang Other Characters: * * * Tom Peters Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Horror Hospital | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler4_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Igan * Lomm Other Characters: * * * Tom Peters * Miss Ray, nurse Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Ogre of the Cave Dwellers | Writer5_1 = Joe Simon | Writer5_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker5_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * , the Caveboy Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Cave woman and her baby Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Pirate and the Missing Ships | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker6_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * His descendents Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Captain America chronology page * Bucky chronology page * Hurricane chronology page * Red Skull chronology page | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Marvel Masterworks: Golden Age Captain America, Volume 1. The Captain America stories from this issue are also reprinted in Captain America: The Classic Years, Volume 1. * First and only appearances to date of Doctor Grimm, Gorro, Igan and Lomm. | Trivia = * | Recommended = * Adventures of Captain America * Avengers (Volume 1) * Avengers (Volume 2) * Avengers (Volume 3) * Captain America Comics * Captain America (Volume 1) * Captain America (Volume 2) * Captain America (Volume 3) * Captain America (Volume 4) * Captain America (Volume 5) * Captain America and the Falcon * New Avengers * Tales of Suspense | Links = * Captain America Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Captain America Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Captain America article at Wikipedia * Captain America profile at Toonopedia * Captain America profile at the Marvel Directory * Captain America profile at the Marvel Universe * Captain America Fan Site * Bucky article at Wikipedia * Bucky profile at the Marvel Universe * Bucky profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull article at Wikipedia * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Universe }}